The use of OLED panels as sources of light is desirable —such as for area lighting in the workplace and for the home. However, the use of OLED panels for such light source uses has its own attendant set of problems for both design and manufacture. In particular, the OLED light source might be needed to provide lighting in unusual corners of a space—so flexibility of the light source is possibly desirable. Additionally, exacting fault tolerances in an OLED light source for general lighting purposes does not need to be on the same par as perhaps an OLED light source for a computer display—where human attention would be most acutely focused. Thus, there is an opportunity to design an OLED general light source with an eye towards ease of manufacture to reduce cost and improve reliability.
Thus, it is desirable to be able to design and manufacture such OLED light sources for general area lighting that take advantage of the specific general lighting usage to either maximize efficiency and reliability, flexibility or minimize cost of manufacture.